Pain
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Sequel to Celebrity A teenage girl is found on a front stoop of a building. Now it’s up to Elliot to find out the girl’s dark past. What he didn’t expect is to develop feelings for the girl. chp 10 up! R&R Complete
1. prologue

**Pain**

**Summary: **A teenage girl is found on a front stoop of a building. Now it's up to Elliot to find out the girl's dark past. What he didn't expect is to develop feelings for the girl. WARNING: story contains rape, molestation, child abuse, homosexuality and Kathy. If any of these things offend you DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this for every story! I AM NOT DICK WOLF! I OWN SQUAT! However, if anyone knows Dick Wolf, tell him, if he's ever interested in a new script writer, I need a job!

**Pairings: **I don't know. MAYBE O/E, but that's if you're lucky!. Lol.

Hey, quick question, does anyone know if the SVU is a real squad? That bugs me. And if it isn't, what is it called? Oh and please don't call me names, that's rude.

Prologue:

_In the Criminal Justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who handle these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._

_Park Ave._

_Tuesday, April 28_

A middle-aged couple was walking home from the theater. It was late in the evening as they neared their apartment.

"I don't understand what was the point," the man said to his wife.

"It was a romantic comedy."

"I don't know any man who talks like that." his wife chuckled.

"Well maybe you should start." They finally reach their stoop. The woman stops abruptly. In front of the door is a young naked woman who appeared to be dead. "Oh my god." she turned to her husband. "Call 911." She ran towards the girl. She grabbed the girl's wrist to check her pulse. All of a sudden the girl began to moan. The woman pulled away quickly. "Darren, she's alive!"

Elliot and Olivia walked into the blocked off area towards the ambulance. A uniform officer walked up to them.

"What do we got?" Olivia asked.

"Teenage white female, found on the front stoop by a couple coming home from the movies."

"Alive?"

"And naked." Olivia saw the girl sitting in the back of an ambulance. "They come home, find her there, call for a bus."

"Has she said anything?"

"Won't talk to anyone." Olivia nodded. She walked up to the girl and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. Can you tell me your name?" The girl jerked away from her. She pulled her blanket closer around her. "Sweetie its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." the girl refused to look at Olivia. Instead she looked at Elliot. She gave him a pained desperate look. Olivia nodded and stood up. Elliot got down on his knees in front of the girl. She put her head down.

"Hi, my name's Elliot, what's yours?" the girl slightly raised her head.

"Maria." Elliot nodded. Olivia was taken aback. Victims usually would rather talk to her instead of Elliot.

"Maria, that's a pretty name." he paused. "Maria, can you tell me what happened?" Maria hesitated a moment.

"I was at my apartment. There was a knock on the door." she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I opened it. Something hit me, and next thing I know, I'm waking up on this porch."

"Is there anything else?" Maria's eyes filled with tears.

"I-I don't remember."

"It's ok. It's ok. Come on. You have to go to the hospital." Elliot stood up and began to turn away when Maria grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me?" Elliot looked down at her pained face. She looked so young. He nodded. The girl smiled. "Thank you." she climbed into the ambulance.

"Maria, where do you live?" Maria jerked her head back to face him.

"Why?"

"So we can get you some things." Maria nodded.

"Oh, um, I live here. Third floor. Apartment 3. Last I checked the door should be open." Elliot nodded and turned to Olivia, silently telling her to get the things. She nodded back. "Oh, I have a teddy bear on my bed. Can you get that too." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, I'll get it." The girl still didn't look at her.

"Thank-you." Olivia nodded and turned towards the building.

Alright, there's the prologue. Now in all honestly I have all these ideas for stories that not a single one of you gives a damn about, so most likely this will be the last in this series. And I'll be putting more Munch into the story. Oh btw, this story is very dramatic and contains a lot of things that will offend people. If anyone has a problem with homosexuality, rape molestation or Kathy, DO NOT READ THIS! Maybe those Kathy haters. Alrighty, peace!

Bob


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Olivia carefully stepped around the apartment. It was so clean. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened here. But there was something even odder. It looked like nobody lived there.

"There's not a single personal item here." she said to Fin. "No pictures, trinkets. Nothing." She looked towards Fin hoping for an explanation. He gave none.

"You go get the stuff, I'll see if they found anything." Olivia nodded. Fin walked over the C.S team. "You find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing so far. Most likely, our perp knocked her out at the doorway, then dragged her out. Never stepped foot inside."

"So check the door."

"Already did. Only finger prints were the victims." Fin looked towards the entrance. Smears of blood covered the door and carpet.

"Blood?"

"We took samples down to the lab. But most likely, it will be the girl's." Fin nodded. Olivia came out of the bedroom holding a plastic bag and a big teddy bear.

"Hey we got something!" Came a voice from outside. Fin and Liv headed outside to see what was found. Outside they found a man holding a plastic bag. Inside the bag was a ten inch long purple fake penis.

"She was raped with a dildo?" Fin asked incredulously.

"Most likely. It's covered in blood. We'll take it to the lab and have it analyzed. Fin nodded.

* * *

Elliot stood in the examining room with his back turned to Maria as the doctor gave her a rape kit. "Do we have to do this?" Maria asked.

"It won't take long," Warner said. She looked at Elliot. She knew the girl was raped. It wasn't hard to tell. She finished the rape kit. "All done." Maria nodded.

"Thank-you." Warner walked up to Elliot. He turned his head slightly to her.

"I didn't find any fluids."

"Was she raped?"

"There was however, blood. Her vaginal tube was torn and bruised. And her hymen was recently broken." She walked away.

"You can turn around now detective." Maria said. Elliot turned around to see her dressed in a paper gown. "This was all they had for me." Elliot took off his coat and swung it around her shoulders. She smiled. "Thank-you." she turned to Warner. "Can I go home now?"

"I'd like to keep you overnight for observation." Maria nodded. "I'll take you up to your room." The girl looked up at Elliot frightened.

"I'll go with you." she smiled. Warner brought over a wheelchair and she sat down. Warner pushed it while Elliot walked along side it. Maria reached up and grabbed his wrist. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave.

* * *

Olivia walked into the station house. The others were already there. She looked towards her partner. He looked exhausted. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"A whole lotta nothin'" Cameron answered. Her arm was in a sling and she sat forward, leaning on her desk. The only position that didn't hurt the wound in her abdomen. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was dropping Maria's stuff off at the hospital." Cameron nodded.

"So, all we have so far, is the victim. What about her family?" Cragen asked.

"She lives alone. Didn't mention any family member," Elliot said.

"Ok, you two," he pointed to Fin and Olivia. "Canvas the neighborhood find out if the neighbor heard anything. Elliot go back to the hospital and find out everything you can on Maria."

"And us?" Munch asked.

"There's some paperwork on your desks that need to be organized."

"We get the best jobs don't we?" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Holiday you were just shot, you need to take things easy for a while, you can barely move as it is." Cameron was taken aback.

"Well golly captain, I had no idea you cared." Everyone smiled as they headed out the door. "And only after two weeks!"

"Sit."

"Stay." Cragen walked back into his office. You forgot to say rollover!" Cameron's body ached from yelling. She sat back in pain.

"Rollover," came Munch.

* * *

Elliot walked into the hospital room. Maria was standing near the doorway putting Elliot's coat on. She looked horror struck when he walked in. Elliot smiled.

"Hi." She began to blush.

"I was going to return the coat, but it was cold outside-" Elliot put his arm up to stop her.

"It's alright." Maria smiled.

"So what brings you around here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions." Maria tensed.

"I already answered your questions."

"Just about your everyday life. Do you have any family?"

"I'm an orphan." Maria sounded anxious, like she didn't want to talk. Elliot nodded.

"Where do you work?"

"Kaytech. I'm a secretary. Anything else?"

"Maria I'm just trying to help you." Maria stopped. She looked at Elliot with an angry look on her face.

"I don't need your help. You did what you needed to do. And I thank you for it. But I don't need anymore! So please, leave me alone!" She stormed out away from Elliot.

"You don't need my help? So insisting that I stay with you until you fall asleep was what?"

"And I appreciate it. But by law you can't investigate if I don't want you to and I don't! So go screw yourself." she walked off down the hall and out of the hospital.

_Well, she's a bitch, isn't she? Don't worry, I will explain why she's such an evil bitch. So fear not. Hope you liked it! You better, I just had to tell my brother what I'm doing. Yes, that's a bad thing, he's an asshole. And a prick. Who is going to Canton for college! Yey! My big bro got accepted into a good college! If and when you review, feel free to say congratulations! Lol bye,_

_Bob._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Apartment 7_

_2348 Park Ave_

_Wednesday April 29_

Fin and Olivia knocked on another door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the police!" Olivia yelled. In a few moments the door was slightly opened, a woman stood in the open area.

"Can I see some badges?" Liv and Fin showed her their badges. She studied them closely. "What can I do for you?"

"We're interviewing everyone on the floor, Where you last night from four to nine?"

"Here."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. That little bitch from down the hall. One of her boyfriends' came over and started pounding on the door."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"You said "One of her boyfriends." Does she have a lot?"

"She always has someone over."

"The girl from apartment three?"

"Apartment three? Of course not, I was talking about apartment four. Maria isn't a slut." Olivia and Fin looked at each other slightly annoyed.

"What do you know about Maria?"

"She's the sweetest girl. Why are you asking about Maria?"

Olivia stopped for a second. "How long has she lived here?"

"A few months. She doesn't talk much though. Did something happen to Maria?"

"Would anyone have a reason to hurt Maria?" the woman shook her head.

"I can't think of anyone. Everyone here loves her."

"Ok, ma'am you told us that you heard a pounding. Can you tell us what time?"

"About, four, four fifteen. Do," she stopped a second. "Do you think that guy hurt Maria?"

"Its possible." Olivia's phone rang. "Thank you," she walked off to talk. "Benson." she listened intently. Soon she hung up. She turned to Fin. "Fin." she nodded towards the door. "Thank you for your time ma'am." the woman nodded and closed the door. The two detectives walked away. "We got a problem."

* * *

_SVU squad room_

_16th precinct station house_

Fin and Olivia walked in. The other detectives were sullen face. "What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"The case is dropped." Cragen said sadly.

"Why?"

"Maria doesn't want it investigated."

"Captain we can't just let this rapist go free."

"Legally there's nothing we can do. You decide to do anything, I never heard about it." with that he walked back into his office.

"So," Cameron said slapping her hands together. "What did you guys find out?" The others looked at her amused. "Hey, me and John are stuck here all day while you guys get to have all the fun. You can at least talk to us about it."

"All anyone heard was someone banging on a door," Fin started. "They all assumed it was for the girl livin' next door."

"The chick got any enemies?"

"None," Liv answered. "From what we heard, everyone loves her."

"What about family?"

"Orphaned," Elliot answered.

"How does she pay for her place? Livin' in a place like that, the girl's gotta be makin' a bundle."

"She's a secretary at Kaytech Technology. It's a computer company."

"Hmm, maybe I should work there."

"You gonna check it out?" Munch asked. The others looked back at each other.

"I'm up for it," Elliot said. "What about you two?"

Olivia nodded. He looked at Fin. "Yeah yeah I'm comin'." The three walked out of the building.

* * *

_Kaytech Technology Computer company_

_837 Broadway Ave._

_Wednesday April 29_

Elliot, Fin and Olivia walked into the large white waiting room and headed directly to the secretary. She was a middle-aged woman with dyed brown hair. She didn't look happy to see them.

"Can I help you?" they flashed her their badges. "Is there anything wrong?"

"We're looking for information about Maria Rodriguez." said Elliot. the woman gave them a curious look as she picked up the phone.

"Yes hello Mr. Bylo? Yes the police are here asking about Maria. Alright." she hung up the phone. "He'll be right down."

"You know Maria?"

"She's one of the secretaries."

"She's a teenager."

"And very organized. She climbed up from a job in the mail room."

"In a year?"

"She set up a filing system that we use to this day. Mr. Bylo saw potential in her, so she was given a receptionist job." An elderly man walked towards them from a wooden door off in the corner.

"Hello," he said. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Detectives, I'm Detective Stabler this is Detectives Benson and Tutuola." He pointed to Fin and Liv.

"Tutu?"

"Ola," Fin finished. "Call me Fin." the man nodded.

"Well, I'm Gregory Bylo, I own this company. I understand you have some questions about a certain employee."

"Maria Rodriguez." Elliot said. "Do you know her?"

"Very well. Professionally speaking. She's not here today."

"I know."

"Mr. Bylo," Olivia cut in. "Does Maria have any problems with anyone she works with?" Bylo thought for a moment.

"Heather Germaine used to have problems with her. But she quit several weeks ago. Last I heard she moved out of state." Olivia nodded.

""Ok, is there anyone else?"

"Everyone loves Maria. She's an angel. I'm sorry, is Maria in any trouble?"

"She's fine," Elliot lied. "Where were you last night from four to nine?"

Bylo thought for a moment. "Here, then I went home."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going through a divorce." Elliot nodded, writing it down in a little notebook.

"Well thank-you. We'll call if there's anything else." They walked out.

* * *

Back at the station house Elliot tacked Bylo's picture to the bulletin board. "Professionally speaking my ass." He turned back to see the other four detectives, their captain, their shrink, and their A.D.A. standing there.

"Is he bonin' her?" Cameron asked in a very serious tone.

"Cameron was a virgin before the rape." Olivia said exasperated.

"Her hymen wasn't broken. Not all women's hymens break when they first have sex."

"She's sixteen!"

"Yeah and when I was that age I had already screwed half of Manhattan."

"Maria is not you."

"If Bylo wasn't sleeping with her he wanted to." Elliot stepped in.

"But would he be desperate enough to rape her?" Casey asked.

"I doubt it," answered Fin. "I didn't get a rapist vibe off him."

"You get vibes off rapists?" Cameron asked.

"You'll learn in a couple years."

"Kinda like murderers." she said happily. Fin smiled.

"Yeah."

"Back to the point," Cragen said annoyed. "Who else, besides Bylo could have raped Maria?"

"She had contact with a number of men who were attracted to her." Olivia answered. "It could be any of them."

"It could also be a chick." Cameron inputted. "She was raped with a dildo." Elliot started to think.

"Bylo mentioned that Maria had a problem with a former employee." Elliot looked through his notes. "Heather Germaine."

"She still live in the city?" Cragen asked.

"We don't know." Answered Elliot.

"Find out." Elliot nodded.

* * *

Phew! I thought I'd never finish this chapter! I tried to make it longer and therefore, kept getting writers block! Well I'm done! Yey! Oh and...I GOT MY LICENSE! yey! Hehehe. Lol, well review, tell me if u like the story or if u want me to stop. Mostly u say u like them. So far, I know its not as sappy as I said, but it gets there, there's also gonna be a trial. So sit back and enjoy!

Bob


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Heather Germaine moved out to California six weeks ago with a new job," Elliot said walking into the squad room holding a manila folder. "It couldn't have been her." Elliot threw down the folder angrily. He wanted to find whoever the perp was and he wanted to find him fast.

"We got other problems," Olivia said, hanging up the phone. "That was Greg Bylo, Maria hasn't been to work in days. The people in her building say she hasn't been home either." She leaned back.

"She's missing?" Elliot asked worried.

"Or our perp got to her," Fin offered. Elliot didn't find this helpful. He was the first to grab his coat. He looked back to see the others just sitting there.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"I'm not allowed to," Cameron said hurt. Fin got up.

"How will we know where to look? For all we know, she's staying at some hotel so she doesn't have to go home."

"I'll feel more comfortable finding that out myself." Elliot put his coat on. "Liv, you coming?" Olivia stood up and grabbed her own coat.

"She could be anywhere, so I suggest we split up and search that way." Elliot nodded.

"I'll search around her neighborhood."

* * *

_North Side_

_Central Park_

_10:42 P.M._

Elliot wandered through Central Park. It was dark. He could barely see where he was going. He had been out for hours and had yet to find Maria, neither had the others. They should have more people out looking for her. She may live on her own, but she was only sixteen. She couldn't just stay gone for days on end and that be ok. There were people out there who cared about her. Elliot was one of them.

He heard a rustling sound from behind him. Soon that broke through to footsteps on asphalt. Like someone was following him. He slowed his pace slightly to see what would happen. The footsteps continued. They too slowed down a bit. Elliot reached for his gun and flashlight. He stopped all together. In one swift motion he swung around, pointing his gun at whoever was following him and turned the flashlight on. It was too bright, he couldn't see the person's face.

"NYPD, stop!" He lowered his flashlight slightly so he could see their face. What he saw made him queasy. It was a girl, a teenage girl. It looked like she hadn't washed her hair in several days; her face was covered in dirt. She looked all around terrible.

It was Maria.

He immediately put his gun and flashlight away. He ran towards the girl. "Maria?" she collapsed, he barely caught her in time. "Maria, Maria." He started to get more worried. What happened. The girl looked up at him. It looked like she was struggling to find the right words.

"Detective Stabler?" She said finally. Elliot nodded. Maria jumped up. "What are you doing here?" her words were slurred.

"Looking for something." Maria started to scratch her scalp. Her eyes were half closed and she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Are you drunk?" she stopped for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah," she said when she finally calmed down.

"Where did you get it?"

"I paid some homeless guy to get it for me. What are you looking for?"

"Maria, why are you doing this?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Is it because you were raped?"

"It's not something I'm not used to Detective Sir," she said, lowering her voice to mock him. Elliot's brow furrowed.

"What?" Maria seemed not to hear him. She just stared at him. She looked like a dear caught in the headlights. In one swift movement she lunged at Elliot and pressed her mouth on his. Elliot could smell the alcohol on her breath. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away. Maria punched him as soon as she was away. Elliot tasted his blood in his mouth. He looked back at Maria. He didn't want to but he knew he had to arrest her.

Maria chose that moment to buckle over and vomit all over the walkway. Elliot walked behind her and held her hair behind her head. He patted her back reassuringly and her body convulsed. "Why were you looking for me?" she said, Elliot knew she was crying.

She vomited again. It hit his shoe. He didn't notice.

"I never said I was."

"Oh come on, Detective, I'm not dumb. Far from it, I've been told. I know you've been looking for me. The question is, why?"

"You haven't shown up for work, you haven't been home, we were worried." She threw up again. When she finished she jerked her body back up, Elliot barely missed being hit.

"It isn't your concern," she started to walk away. Elliot followed her.

"Why don't you want help?"

"I can take care of myself. I said I didn't want your help. Now leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Maria!"

"Sure you can, its easy, just walk in the other direction and go help someone who wants it!"

"So that's it, you don't want to find out who raped you." Maria stopped. Elliot stopped next and turned to the angry girl.

"I'm not letting that run my life! What do you care? All I am to you is a job!"

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Come on Detective, you and I both know, as soon as you find who ever raped me, you'll never so much as think about me again. So forget it!" She began to walk away again, but tumbled to the ground. Elliot ran to her. She was mumbling something incoherent. He checked her pulse it was still strong, it wasn't going too fast or too slow.

"Come on," he said. "I'm taking you home." Maria pushed him away.

"Hell no! I'm not going back there!" Elliot nodded in understanding. That was why she wasn't home. She was raped in her home.

"Alright, I know where you can sleep." He started to heave her up.

"Yeah, one problem Sherlock, I have no money!" Her head dropped on his shoulder and she was out. Elliot sighed. He knew where she could go. And it wouldn't cost her a dime.

* * *

The lock clicked as Elliot stepped into his house. Maria lay asleep in his arms. He made sure to be very quiet as he walked through the house, careful not to wake the girl. God, he hadn't been here for so long. He hated coming home now that it was empty. His family was gone. His wife of twenty years up and left him.

Elliot gently laid the girl on the couch, before going into the bedroom to get some blankets for her. When he returned Maria started groaning. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Where am I?" She said just as quietly.

"You're at my place." Maria smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't go home with men on the first date." Elliot chuckled.

"How are ya feelin'?" she shrugged, at least tried to, as she lay on her stomach with her arms under a decorative throw pillow.

"A little queasy. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You did what a lot of people did. You tried to drown the pain. You just need to sleep it off."

"Thanks Elliot." She said.

"No problem." Wait, he thought.

"You know, I know this sounds kind of stupid, but I always sort of envied you. You and your family."

"How'd you-" she cut him off.

"When I was little, I used to sit in front of my window and watch you, when you left for family functions, or when you helped Kathleen with her soccer. I used to pretend that was me. I never knew my father. I always wanted one. Save me from my crazed mother."

"Did your mother hurt you?" Elliot had million thought whirling around in his head.

Maria didn't say anything. Elliot nodded. "My father used to hurt me sometimes." Maria looked up at him surprised and scared. "I mean, when I was growing up, you disciplined your kid differently. When you did something wrong your father would hit you."

"What was wrong in your father's eyes?" Elliot hesitated.

"Bad grades, being mouthy, crying."

"He beat you to make you stop crying?" The thought was ridiculous. Elliot laughed. They were quiet. Maria closed her eyes. Elliot edged a little closer.

"Maria," he began, but it was too late. She was already fast asleep. Elliot stood up and walked into his empty bedroom.

* * *

_Well, here ya are! a brand new chapter. i hope you like it. next chapter will hold Kathy, and i'm not making her an evil woman, i'm making her a hurt woman. i personally don't think that Kathy is that bad. but that's just me. well R&R!_

_Bob_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elliot thought the pounding sound was in his dream. "Elliot! Elliot wake up!" Elliot's eyes jerked open. Damn, he thought. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He walked out of the room, pulling on an undershirt as he went. The pounding started getting louder.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming." He pulled open the front door, astounded at who stood in front of him. Kathy.

And his kids.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, letting his surprise show. Kathy looked angry.

"Its Sunday. You were supposed to pick up the kids yesterday. Fortunately for you I decided to bring them over." Her voice matched her expression. Elliot finally remembered.

"Oh, god, guys I'm sorry. I've been working on a case."

"Of course," Kathy folded her arms. Elliot looked past her to his kids.

"Well come on in." He stepped aside.

"Oh holy-" he jerked his head behind him to see Maria running down the hallway to his bathroom. _Damn,_ he thought. He turned back to see his ex-wife standing there, her mouth gaping open and her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Case huh?" Elliot lowered his eyes. Kathy pushed past him into the house. "I need to talk to you. In private!" Elliot turned to his kids.

"Come on in," he said, ignoring Kathy. The four kids walked past him into their home. "Hey I'm sorry about all this. Its just this case I'm working on."

"Sure dad," Maureen said bitterly dropping her bag down in the hall way. Elliot closed the door and joined Kathy in the living room. She stepped closely to him. Her eyes were full of fire and rage.

"How could you?" her voice was quiet. "You abandoned your children for some trailer trash?"

"She's not trailer trash!" Elliot stopped, realizing this was only going to gethim in more trouble. "I'm working on her case." Kathy was silent for a moment.

"I guess you decided to bring your work home with you after all."

"Kathy don't be like that."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"I'm not sleeping with her, she needed a place to sleep."

"So what's wrong with her place?"

"She was raped at her place." Kathy didn't say anything. "Look, she's a good kid." Just then he heard a loud _thunk_.

"Ow, what was that for?" he heard Maureen scream. Elliot ran towards the noise. Maria ran out of the bathroom and out the front door. Maureen was on the ground, holding her cheek. "She hit me! That bitch hit me! All I did was try to comfort her!" Elliot was confused. He looked behind him. Kathy was looking angry and smug.

"A good kid huh?" Elliot didn't say anything. Instead, he ran past her to try and catch Maria. He'd lost her once he wasn't going to do it again. He was out the door and down the path quickly but Maria was already down the road, running fast.

"Maria!" he yelled. This wasn't making any sense. Why did Maria hit Maureen? Why did she refuse to talk to Olivia? What the hell was she talking about last night?

Elliot turned towards his neighbors house. He squinted slightly in the sunlight. He could see a dark window, facing his front yard. He walked closer, from that window you could see not only into his front yard, but his back yard as well. It still didn't make any sense. Maria's last name was Rodriguez. He knew for a fact that his neighbors were named Palenti.

He heardthe door slam. He turned his head slightly to see Kathy walk down the stoop and to her car. She was driving away before he could say or do anything. He walked back into his house. Kathleen was getting ice for Maureen. The two girls were giving him dirty looks. Elliot kneeled down before Maureen.

"How's your face?" Maureen refused to pull her hand away. "Come on let's see." He gently pulled her hand away. His eyes bugged out and he jerked his head back. "Woah!" he said jokingly. Kathleen came over and pulled Maureen away.

"This isn't the time for jokes dad." She said as the two girls walked away. Elliot sighed heavily. His own children were mad at him. This case was more of a hassle than anything else. Elliot stood up, grabbing his cell phone off the kitchen table. He dialed the number for Olivia. Three rings later she picked up.

"Liv," he stopped a moment to let her speak. "Yeah I'm fine. Yeah I found Maria. Look, I found something out. I need you to look for birth certificates on the Palenti family. Yeah I think there's something strange about Maria." he waited for a second.

* * *

Olivia nodded, confused slightly. "Yeah, ok." She nodded again. "Sure. Ok, bye." she hung up the phone. "That was Elliot. He wants us to look up birth certificates with the last name "Palenti.""

"What does that have to do with Maria?" John asked.

"What makes you think it does?" Cameron asked even more confused than the others.

"That's all he's been able to think about." Olivia got slightly jealous. She didn't understand why. She ignored the feeling.

"He said he thinks he found a connection." She turned towards her computer and started typing something. She waited a few moments while things came up. "Palenti isn't a very popular name. There's only a few families in the city."

"Do we know who we're looking for?" John asked. "Like a specific person?"

"He said something about his neighbors." Olivia began typing again. "So, let me see if I can find something with that." She waited patiently as the results popped up. "Margo Palenti, home address in Queens." Olivia read more before looking up at the others. "She's sixteen years old."

"Does she have a driver's license?" John asked curiously. Fin stepped behind Liv, resting his arm on the back of her chair and the other on her desk.

"Let me look." she typed up a few things and again, waited for a moment as a picture of a slightly attractive brunette teenager popped up. "Oh my god." she barely whispered.

"Damn," Fin said behind her.

"What?" Cameron exclaimed slowly rising from her desk, clutching her old battle wound. She stood beside John, who had just joined the two other detectives.

"Wow," he said calmly. Cameron's jaw dropped as she recognized the picture.

"Maria Rodriguez."

* * *

_gasp, pant, fall ow! I finished the chapter_! _Granted it took me a million years, but I did it. Go me! Well tell me how you like it! Now this is the FINAL installment of this little story idea. But fear not I still have plenty of stories coming, and trust me I feel like I should kill munch off again. More people read the replacement than this one or celebrity. Hmm, oh well. Ooh just so you know, next svu story I make, besides being unrelated to Cameron Holiday, will be a murder story where the guys try to find a murderer who does some REALLY sick stuff to his victims. But you'll have to wait!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elliot opened his front door to see his partner standing there. She was smiling, which made him slightly angry. He was having a hard time in only a few short hours. "Maria's real name is Margo Palenti. No father in the picture just a mother and sister. Her mother, an Italian immigrant, is a nurse at Bellevue. How'd you know?" Elliot stepped aside, indicating Olivia should come in. She did.

"Last night, she was rambling on about how she used to watch us from her bedroom window." Olivia's eyes widened in shock.

"She knew you."

"Yeah, she said something about her mother. She said she was crazed." Elliot kept his voice low. He didn't want his kids to hear their conversation.

"You think her mother raped her?" Olivia asked astonished. Very rarely they had they had a female predator. It did happen though. But her own mother.

"Maybe. Give me a second and we'll go talk to her." Olivia nodded. Elliot walked out towards his bedroom. Olivia went and sat down on the couch to wait for him.

* * *

"The Patriot Act is just a way to invade people's privacy for the enjoyment of the White House. I mean, how many people have actually been arrested for terrorist activity?" Cameron said very seriously to Munch as they sat at the precinct.

"If they arrested that many you'd think it'd be in the paper. Let's face it, The Patriot Act is just a way for the government to listen into people's conversations. I bet they pay more attention to how many people go into legal porn sites than the Anarchist Cookbook." Munch added in. Fin sat on the sidelines wondering how he got stuck with two conspiracy crazed detectives.

"After what, five years? And they don't have anyone in custody to plan nine-eleven two, you'd they'd cancel it. Or do we have to wait till Bush gets off his comfortable leather chair to pull the troops out of Iraq."

"And Kuwait, and Afghanistan."

"Are you two done, I'd like to get some work in." Fin interrupted before they could say something.

"Laugh it up, my friend, but when you're arrested because of the Patriot Act, don't expect me to bail your ass out." Munch said, turning back to his desk.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The three of them went back to their random works. Cameron opened up her case files and read the first case out loud.

"Rip the Jacker." She immediately closed the folder. The two men looked at her like she was just some naive child. "Pictures. Give me a serial killer any day." She breathed heavily before opening the folder again.

* * *

785 Metropolitan Ave

Queens, New York

Elliot knocked on his neighbor's door. He thought that this visit was going to be awkward. He knew his neighbors slightly, but not very well. And he never came to their door as a cop. But if Maria Rodriguez was really Margo Palenti, then Isabella had, as Dezi Arnez put it, some 'splainin' to do.

In only a few seconds Elliot and Olivia heard someone on the other side coming to the door. "Who is it?" A woman asked with a thick Italian accent. Elliot remembered hearing that she was a recent immigrant.

"Ms. Palenti its Elliot Stable from next door, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Elliot yelled to the door. In only another few seconds the door flew open and a middle-aged, naturally tanned woman with long, thick curly black hair stood there. She smiled widely seeing Elliot. Elliot smiled back. She made a happy sound and grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Elliot was slightly taken aback. He looked at Olivia for assistance, but she just stood there, smiling, mocking him.

Finally Ms. Palenti let him go, but grabbed his arms and kissed him on both cheeks. "Mr. Stapler, it's so nice to see you. You never come over. How is Kathy? I heard about the separation. I'm so sorry. If you ever need to talk to anyone, please, feel free to stop by. I could make some tea and you could tell me anything you'd like." She said a mile a minute. Neither Elliot nor Olivia really understood what she said. All they did was smile and nod.

"Thanks, it's Stabler."

"Oh of course. Well," she looked at Olivia for the first time. She looked shocked. "Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty." That they understood. Olivia almost laughed out loud at the thought. Like she would ever date Elliot. He was like a brother to her.

She thought about the night they made love and instantly regretted the analogy.

"Oh, no," Elliot did laugh. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my partner."

"What's the difference?" Ms. Palenti asked with genuine curiosity.

"At work. She's my partner at work. I'm a police officer remember?" Ms. Palenti's eyes lit up.

"Oh of course. Well, what can I do? I don't understand why you are here? Did I do something wrong."

"No," Elliot said quickly, in case the woman fainted. Her face was already growing pale as if she were afraid they would arrest her. "No, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"Your daughter, Margo." Fear and curiosity were instantly replaced with anger.

"I don't know who you are talking about." She walked back into the house, leaving the door open. Olivia and Elliot took the liberty of walking in behind her.

"Ms. Palenti, I remember her. Your youngest." Ms. Palenti turned to face to face the detectives. Her face was on fire. Instinctively the two took a step back.

"She's a whore. She lost her virginity! She is no longer my daughter." She turned back around and started yelling something in Italian. Liv and Elliot just stood, waiting for her to calm down.

Finally she stopped yelling. "So the two of you had a falling out?" Elliot said calmly. Ms. Palenti took a deep breath.

"When she was fifteen. Last year. Mary Ellen, my oldest daughter, she tells me, Margo lost her virginity. I told her, she could not live in my house anymore. Maybe she could live with her pervert boyfriend."

"Why was he a pervert?" Olivia asked. The first time she spoke. Ms. Palenti was slightly taken aback.

"He took her purity! He's twenty!" That shocked the detectives. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"Ms. Palenti, do you mind if we take a look around Margo's room?" Elliot asked. Ms. Palenti waved her hand in acceptance. She sat down on her white leather couch and stared off into space. Elliot and Olivia walked into Margo's old room. Olivia closed the door so they could have some privacy.

"Mary Ellen and Margo? Doesn't sound very Italian."

"Her husband was white. I guess he picked the names." Elliot immediately went to the window. He thought about Maria-Margo. What was so horrible in her life that she had to come sit at her window daydreaming about another family? What was her mother doing to her?

"Elliot?" He shook out of his thoughts. He turned back to Olivia, she was looking at him with a concerned look. He brushed it off and went to search around the room. The room was kept as it was, probably when Margo left. But it looked like no one ever even walked into this room. He slid his finger over her dresser, and saw the streak in the year's worth of dust.

"Glad they kept up on the housekeeping."

"Elliot," Olivia held up a notebook. "Diary." He walked over as she opened it and began to read a random page. "'Elliot played catch with Dickie today. Dickie kept dropping the ball, Elliot told him it was ok, even when Dickie hit him in the shin. He swore a couple of times. Dickie ran away screaming "I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Kathy came outside and laughed at Elliot. They looked happy. And that made me sad. I keep wondering, what did I do? Why do I live next door to this family? Why am I stuck with these people? Why am I-'" Olivia looked back at Elliot. "It just stops there." Elliot was thinking. He remembered that day. Dickie was afraid he was going to get yelled at. His leg was sore for a week.

"What did she do to that girl?"

_Ok, now, in like the next chapter or so, I'm finally going to explain Maria slash Margo's deal. So sit back and relax, oh and review! Really, tell me if you like it! I really appreciate it. Look I'll make a deal with you, you review my story, be it a flame or what, even if its only a "good story plz continue" I'll review your story. Deal?_

_Bob_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A.D.A Casey Novak sat cross-legged on Olivia's desk. She had just listened to everything that the detective's just told her about what they found at Margo's house. She didn't look happy. "It's not enough."

"What are you talking about? What about her diary?" Olivia asked slightly angry. She was standing in front of their dry-erase board, which held pictures of both Margo and Isabella Palenti.

"The girl never wrote about being abused, all you have is speculation."

"The woman threw her out when she was fifteen!"

"Which isn't uncommon. I've seen many children thrown out on the streets it doesn't mean they were molested."

"Casey this girl won't even talk to me."

"Yeah, right after her rape it doesn't surprise me."

"She had no problem talking to Elliot. Does that sound normal to you?" Cameron interrupted.

"She knows Elliot. She grew up right next door to him. For all you know, that was the first time she was ever sexually assaulted."

"Casey you didn't seen her apartment," Olivia broke back in. "She had stuffed animals, dolls, and a number of other childish toys."

"They could have just been things she took with her when she left home, you don't have anything on Palenti for the girl's rape-" she was cut off by a loud crash sound behind her. Everyone in the room turned to see Elliot at his desk and his desk chair on the floor by the detective's set of lockers. He was glaring sharply at Casey.

"That girl's name is Margo." And with that he walked out of the squad room. The remaining people looked at each other, wondering who would follow him.

"I'll go," John offered. He stood up from his desk and followed Elliot's path out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house entirely. He looked around and saw Elliot walk into a store at a nearby corner. John followed suit and reached his destination just as Elliot walked out with a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. "I didn't know you smoked." he said, standing next to the younger man. It was the first time Elliot noticed John. He chuckled lightly, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it with his brand new lighter.

"Not since I was in the service," he answered through a puff of smoke. He coughed lightly. He hadn't had a cigarette in twenty years it was hard getting used to the feel of it.

"You know more people die from second-hand smoke than first-hand?" John said, waving the smoke away from him.

"Spare me." Elliot said taking another puff.

"So why pick up this disgusting habit again? I mean, we've had our share of tough cases but you're taking this one to the extremes." Elliot paused a moment before answering.

"She was right there. She lived next door to me for fifteen years. She was suffering next door to me," he corrected. "And I never even noticed."

"Elliot you can't blame yourself. We all make mistakes."

"I'm a cop. I should have been able to see something."

John didn't say anything for a moment. "You care about her don't you?" Elliot looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Then he started to smile.

"She reminds me of my daughter."

"Which one?" Elliot chuckled.

"All of them." He took another puff. "I have to help her. I failed her for fifteen years. I can't do it again." He took one last long drag of his smoke before throwing it away. Then he walked back to the station house. John followed close behind.

"Would it kill you to throw your cigarette in the trash? You know most of the litter on our streets are cigarette butts because people can't take the time to just throw it in the trash can!"

"John!" They walked back to the station house and up to the squad room. Inside they noticed many people arguing about Elliot.

"He's lost it," Olivia was saying.

"And people say I'm violent!" Cameron added.

"You broke a computer monitor." Fin remarked.

"It froze."

"What did we miss?" Elliot asked stepping closer. Everyone turned to them and instantly went quiet. Elliot instantly felt uncomfortable, but he wouldn't let it show. He worked hard to get this image and he planned to keep it.

"Feeling better?" Cragen asked, more irritated than worried.

"Much," Elliot said honestly.

"Good, now can we get some work done, we still have to find more evidence if we're going to make an arrest." He walked back into his office. The detectives turned back to their desks. Olivia was the first to notice Margo Palenti, cleaned, standing in the doorway behind John and Elliot. She was holding what looked like Elliot's coat in her arms.

"Hi Maria," Olivia said calmly. Everyone looked to see her standing there. She looked very nervous to have everyone staring at her. Elliot walked towards her and led her to someplace quiet for the two of them to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Margo looked down at the coat in her hands.

"I wanted to return your coat. And apologize for hitting your daughter. She just caught me off guard. Are you mad at me?" She asked nervously.

"No," he said honestly. "No, But ah, Maureen is." Margo blushed.

"Sorry." She lifted up the jacket. "Well here, thanks." She turned to leave.

"Margo!" Elliot called, stopping her in her tracks, the response he was aiming for. She turned back, fear dancing across her eyes.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Well that's your name isn't it? Margo Palenti. You slipped up, you told me you live next door to me." Margo walked back, the anger evident on her face.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know, but you don't. Now please drop it!"

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Keytech has many lawyers on payroll, I call them, you can kiss your job goodbye. Don't make me do that." They were silent for another moment. Then Margo turned around and began to walk away. Elliot dropped his jacket and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He grabbed Margo's wrists. "Hey!"

"Margo Palenti you're under arrest for assault of a police officer."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she yelled, struggling to get away.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford and attorney one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

"Bite me! Get off me! You can't do this!" She started kicking the air in front of her. Elliot struggled to keep her moving. "Get off! You can't do this! Bastard! Get the hell off me!" Olivia, Fin, John, and Cameron came out to watch what was going on. All were surprised to see what was happening. None expected that Margo was so violent.

Elliot threw Margo into lock-up. She ran to the bars reaching out hoping to grab at him. Elliot back off just in time to miss her hand. "Margo tell me what she did. Tell me what your mother did to you." Margo pulled back her hand. she looked at Elliot with a look that sent chills down his back, and starting laughing menacingly.

"You don't get it do you? You have nothing. Nothing you do will put her away. She's smarter than that. You might as well give up detective. I did." Elliot kept his face emotionless. Even though this new side of Margo was slightly scary. "You can't win."

"I can try."

_Chapter 6 is up and running, and bringing a whole new light to this victim gal. So tell me what you think. Really I like reviews. And for the record, this is part of a trilogy, the character Cameron Holiday shows up in the first story and the next two. Please please please stop asking! Let me put it simply. If you don't read the first story, the rest WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! It's been a while, so, click on my name, which appears next to the story, and read the Replacement. It really is a fantastic story if I do say so myself. Then when you finish that, read Celebrity, and I promise this story will make more sense. Cameron is a MADE UP CHARACTER! SHE CAME FROM MY MIND! Plain and simple. Ok, jeez, I gotta start making these shorter. Ok, I'm trying to get a bigger word count. Lol, well, bye!_

_Bob._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: the parts in italic are the things on the video tapes. Note: this chapter gets very graphic. If child rape upsets you in any way, ok that was a stupid remark, if you have been the victim of molestation, or know someone, or just disturbed at the idea, then I would suggest skipping over the italic parts, except my note at the bottom, that's safe. I don't want to hurt anyone, or insult them with my lack of knowledge of how a person feels when attacked.

Chapter 7:

Elliot walked back into the squad room with new hopes. Though he was still a bit tense after his encounter with Margo, he still had a job to do. He stepped into the squad room with many faces staring at him in disbelief. Casey walked up to him, her arms folded, in her serious lawyer stance as always. "What did Margo say?" She asked calmly. Elliot couldn't help but grin.

"She told me she was abused." He said simply. He could see Olivia's jaw drop in the corner of his eye.

"She said directly "My mother abused me"?" Damn technicalities.

"Not directly no, but she told me she's given up, that we can't put her away."

"Is that enough?" Olivia asked. Elliot could hear the hope in her voice.

"Enough to get a warrant." Casey turned to walk away. Elliot almost did a victory dance, instead he decided on a simple scowl.

* * *

Elliot pounded hard on his neighbor's door. Olivia stood next to him, holding their warrant. They waited a few moments before Elliot pounded again. "Mrs. Palenti its Detective Stabler!" he yelled through the door. At those words he heard Isabella shuffling around inside. In another moment the door flew open and the petite Italian woman burst through in her usual cheery way. 

"Mr. Stapler! It's great to see you again! And so soon! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Olivia handed her the search warrant.

"This is a warrant to search the house." Isabella looked down at the blue paper in her hand in shock.

"Warrant? For what?"

"Evidence in a rape case," Olivia answered. I'll recheck Margo's room." She said before walking away. Elliot walked into Isabella's room. It was very beautiful. The walls were a gold color and the lighting fixtures looked old Mediterranean. Elliot started with her dresser doors. The top which was Isabella's panty drawer. He put a pair of rubber gloves on before going through.

"What are you doing! That's private! I order you to leave or I will call a lawyer!" Elliot ignored her because he found something of interest. A video tape, no label, sitting in the back of the drawer.

"Mrs. Palenti do you usually keep video tapes in your underwear drawer?" Mrs. Palenti's red face turned several shades darker.

"That is none of your business! Where I keep my tapes is my concern, now I want you out!" Elliot closed the top drawer and checked the rest. In each drawer, he found another video tape. He checked her closet, mostly just clothes and shoes. He took the time to shake all the shoe boxes to make sure they were actually shoes. Finally, all the way at the bottom he heard a very strange sound. He peeled off the lid to reveal another blank video tape. This woman, didn't only rape her daughter she filmed it. He piled all the video tapes together, he'd found eleven throughout the room, into a cardboard box he had brought with him. He took the box to check on Olivia, she had made it to the third bedroom, her own box filled with video tapes.

"You too huh?" she looked grabbing another tape and several magazines. Her face looked grim.

"Elliot, I think we were wrong." She said, tossing over one of the magazines before putting the rest in her box. Elliot scanned the cover and knew right away what it was. Kiddie porn. Young girls ranging from the age of five to sixteen. He looked back at Olivia with the same look she gave him. "This is Mary Ellen's room."

"What do you think is on these tapes? Olivia shrugged, grabbing one of the tapes from her box. She put it in the tape player, which was connected to the television. The tv instantly turned on and the tape started playing. Elliot circled around the bed and stopped at the night stand. Sitting in broad daylight was a small bottle of KY touch massage. The stuff that doubles as a lubricant. He picked it up with his thumb and index finger, and threw it in the box. The show started.

It was a young girl, smiling broadly. She was very attractive, with dark olive skin, curly black hair and deep brown eyes. She resembled an old Roman goddess. He stood next to his partner, awaiting the worst. And that's exactly what he got.

* * *

"_Hello my darling audience," The girl said. She smiled brightly, revealing a small gap between her two front teeth. "Mary Ellen here. Age thirteen. Horrible news," she talked a bit ditzy like the stereotypical cheerleader. "My best friend, Robin tells me she lost her virginity. Before me! Can you believe her?"_

"_So I have decided its time for me to lose my virginity. I'm starting to get bored with this arrangement anyways. Its time to spice things up. So, mama, is out tonight and its just me and Margo. So you know what that means?" She wriggled her eyebrows to the camera. Then she turned the camera around, so she was behind it. She walked out of her room, and took two steps to reach her little sister's bedroom door. She opened it quietly and tiptoed to the bed. Margo was asleep. The little girl resembled a little angel as she lay there peacefully. _

"_Margo," Mary Ellen whispered. "Age nine, tomorrow actually. So tonight I'm going to give us both a great birthday present." She set the camera down the nightstand, and crawled into bed on top of her sister. Margo didn't seem to notice. Mary Ellen instantly became agitated and slapped her sister across the face. Hard. Margo awoke howling in pain. Mary Ellen covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Quiet you brat!" Margo started shaking her head wildly, mumbling something incoherent under her sister's hand. "What?" she finally let go._

"_Not tonight!" Margo yelled. "I don't want to!"_

"_You say that every night. But tonight is different. You know tomorrow's your birthday." Fear grew in the little girl's eyes._

"_No!" she whined, trying to crawl off the bed. Mary Ellen just pinned her arms down._

"_Yes. And you know what that means. You get an extra special night. But tonight, you can do me a favor too." Margo shook her head violently._

"_No! Please Mary, don't make me!" She started to cry. "Please!" Mary Ellen pretended to ponder for a minute._

"_Hmm, no." she started to laugh. Still smiling, she pulled her sister pajama pants off, soon followed by her underwear. "I heard this hurts if you don't get it wet." She said calmly, then forced her index and middle fingers inside her sister. Margo screamed loudly, so Mary Ellen pulled one of her pillows out from under her and covered her face. "Quiet! You know there's a cop next door! God, you can be so stupid!" She moved her hand back and forced, hard and faced. The pillow was absorbing Margo's tears. It hurt so much, but Mary Ellen just wouldn't stop. And to add insult to injury, she had a pillow pressed against her face and she could barely breathe. She counted the seconds. Mary Ellen finally stopped at second 43. She pulled the pillow off the little girl's face._

"_That wasn't so bad was it?" she said with a smile. Margo shook her head vigorously, afraid of what would happen if she said yes. "See, now, my turn." She got on her back and pulled off her pants. Margo huddled in the corner clutching her pillow, as she did not own any stuffed animals. Mary Ellen waited patiently for her to start, when she didn't, she looked up to see the girl still crying. This angered her. She grabbed her video camera and hit Margo hard in the head. The girl fell off the bed with a loud thud._

"_Bitch! Get over here!" Margo started sobbing, but she knew she wasn't going to get out of this. She just knew that soon it would be over with, Mary Ellen would leave, she'd pull her clothes back on. Then she'd crawl out her window and sit in her neighbors yard, under their soccer net until the sun came up. Then she'd run to catch her bus and go to school. The only place she was ever really safe._

_Margo let go of the pillow with one hand, and reached over to repeat what her sister just did to her. But Mary Ellen grabbed her hand. "You know what Robin told me?" Margo shook her head. "That it feels even better when a guy gives you oral sex. You know what that is? Its when you put your mouth on me," she paused for dramatic effect. "Down there." Margo's eyes grew wide and she tried to run, but Mary Ellen grabbed her and forced her head between her legs. She pushed her head in as far as she could but Margo kept her mouth shut tight. Mary Ellen grew even angrier and pinched Margo's neck. Margo yelped._

"_Ow that hurts!"_

"_So do what I told you or I'll get the knife I swear to god bitch!" Margo started sobbing again, but felt she had no choice. She opened her mouth and did exactly what her sister told her. It tasted disgusting to the nine year old but she kept it up. Mary Ellen's moans got louder the longer they went. Again, Margo counted the seconds. Finally after 68 seconds Mary Ellen started screaming._

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" and Margo felt something splash in her face. She jerked back, and again fell off the bed, feeling something sting on her head. She noticed that when she went down, Mary Ellen kept a bit of her hair as a souvenir._

"_You peed on me!" she yelled absently rubbing her head wound._

"_No you loser, that's what supposed to happen." Margo wiped her face. Mary Ellen pulled her pants on, grabbed her camera and walked out, kissing her sister on the head and she left.

* * *

_

Elliot knew he was crying, thankful that that torture was over. Mary Ellen turned the camera back on herself again. She had a big grin on her face, he couldn't understand this. She actually enjoyed what she had just done. "Well, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. But I got to go take a shower. Until next time, this is Mary! Signing out!" the screen went back to static.

He turned to his partner to see that she was crying too. Quickly she wiped the tears away and he did the same. Liv ejected the tape and threw it in the box. "what are you doing?" someone called from the doorway. The two detectives turned to see who it was. Sure enough, it was the same girl from the tape, only a few years older, and her hair was different, lighter and straightened. But Elliot knew it was the girl. He pulled out his handcuffs. Without hesitation he grabbed the girl and yanked her into the room.

"Hey that hurt! What are you doing?"

"Mary Ellen Palenti, you are under arrest for rape, incest and possession of child pornography."

"You're joking, I'm innocent." She tried turning to face him, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want to! My mother forced me." A single tear fell down her cheek. Elliot's not sure if he would have believed her had he not seen the tape, but since he did.

"That could've worked, but I saw the tape. You have the right to remain silent." He tugged her arms up, he knew that the position she was in, that would hurt like hell, but frankly, he wished he could do more.

_Chapter 7, I told you it was graphic,I mean this upset me to just write!Unfortunately its not the worst. Next chapter has another video peak and gets to a trial. I hope I didn't upset anyone. Really, but if this bothered you, I'd suggest skipping over the next video shot. Take care!_

_Bob _


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, really graphic parts, will again be in Italics. Keep in mind, I don't like writing this stuff, so you must be asking, "Why are you then? You're a lousy writer and you're just upsetting people!" I know, but I had an idea in my mind, and I had to put the whole thing down, which is the best part of this website, I can put down my thoughts, people don't have to read, but I can get it out and tada!

Chapter 8:

"Her sister?" Casey asked, more shocked than Elliot and Olivia had been. They had just called her and told her to meet them at the station house for the bad news. Mary Ellen Palenti was sitting in an interrogation room fuming. "On video?"

"Over two hundred videos." Elliot said slightly angry. "Plus piles of kiddie porn. She's our perp."

"Yeah and the defense is gonna eat this up. You were supposed to arrest Isabella. Any decent defense attorney could argue unlawful arrest."

"You know," the newest member of the squad chided. "I am so sick and tired of you lawyers freaking out about what the defense is going to argue. If you're too afraid to face off against this, then maybe you should have picked a different job!" The others were stunned. Its true, many of the detectives have thought those exact words at least once in the last year alone. But none of them ever said it aloud.

"I'd like to see you do better," Casey said quietly and menacingly. It was the voice that said you really pissed her off. Cameron just smiled.

"Look over the warrant, it says if the police, in this case Elliot and Olivia, find anything "unlawful,"" she began purposely using the very word Casey used only moments ago. They all knew she normally wouldn't say unlawful, she preferred "illegal," and they barely knew her and could already tell. "They can make an arrest. But it never said a name. Its called a loophole." She went and sat slowly back at her desk. Casey seemed even angrier. Elliot was impressed. He didn't actually read a warrant, frankly he didn't understand them, but he doubted any of them did.

"Still I'd like a back up. Like a confession, or a complaining witness." She walked out back to the D.A's office to prepare for the flood of motions she's bound to get.

Cragen walked forward to the center of the crowd of people. "Fin, Olivia, talk to Mary Ellen, Elliot, you talk to Margo. Munch, Holiday, you get to watch the tapes." He started to walk back to his office.

"Cap!" Cameron yelled angrily.

"Fin and Olivia talk to Mary Ellen, Elliot talks to Margo!" He slammed the door to his office. Cameron jerked back angrily, causing more pain in her abdomen. Fin looked over at Olivia at each other, shrugged and walked into hte interrogation room. Elliot walked off to grab Margo.

* * *

Fin stepped in the room first. Mary Ellen was still fuming, her arms crossed in front of her. Olivia closed the door behind her. "I didn't hurt my sister."

"Videos say different." Olivia said amused.

"She molested me! Watch the videos."

"We did, you forced her to have sex with you when she was nine." Liv leaned down and stared right in Mary Ellen's eyes. She just smiled.

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You bet your ass." Fin interrupted. "We got over two hundred videos."

"And we got the rape." Olivia whispered. Mary Ellen turned back to her.

"I didn't rape her. Ask her, she'll tell you."

"You terrified her so much she's willing to lie for you. But it doesn't matter, those tapes'll send you away for a very long time." Mary Ellen jerked to her feet, and before Olivia could react, pinned her against the wall by her throat.

"I could kill you right here," Fin grabbed her and pulled her away, she struggled hard against him. "And who would care? Who actually gives a damn about you!" she started shrieking. "Get off me! Get off me! Get the hell off you n----r! Get off! Whore! You're nothing but a dirty whore!" He pushed her down in her chair. She tried to stand again. Fin pushed his face an inch from hers.

"Sit your ass down!" She glared, but obeyed.

"I'd like to call my lawyer now." She sneered. Fin clenched his fist. He wanted nothing more than just slap this girl across the face. How can she sit here, after everything she did and blame her sister? That girl has been through enough. He pushed himself up and left the room, Olivia closely followed.

* * *

Elliot led Margo into an interrogation room. At the door he was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned to see the rookie standing roughly in another doorway. She held a tape in her hand.

"What do you need?" he asked casually. She stepped closer to him and handed him the tape. "What's this for?"

"In case she doesn't want to talk. I'm betting she's going to deny it."

"Well thank-you, but I know what I'm doing." He handed her the tape back. He turned to walk away, but Cameron grabbed his shoulder. He sighed turning back to face her, her eyes were flaming.

"Elliot, she's been hiding this secret for years. She's been denying it ever happened this entire case, you think she'll say something now. She probably doesn't even know how to talk about it."

"So you want me to show her a tape of her abuse?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"It'll get her to talk. She needs a push before she'll spill. Trust me."

"Trust you? Cameron this is your third case here. And you're giving me advice how to handle a rape victim? How the hell do you know anything about this?"

Cameron looked like she was fighting something for a moment. A part of her just wanted to confess everything. Instead she looked him square in the eye, tears threatening to fall.

"Fine, but lets see who's right." She pushed the tape back into his hands and ran out of the squad room. Elliot felt a twinge of guilt. Something obviously upset her. Unfortunately he had no idea what. But he couldn't just stand around and question what it was. He flipped the tape over in his hands a few times, contemplating bringing in with him. If he showed this tape to Margo, he could bet he'd start crying again. And he wasn't exactly comfortable crying in front of a victim.

Let alone her.

John was right. He did care about her. Very deeply. But what scared him, was that he didn't know the extent of his own feelings. Everything was always so blunt for him. He knew what he felt for everyone and everything. So why were things different now? Why was this so hard to figure out. At times, this girl was exactly like his daughters, all rolled into one. But then at times, he cared about her like he cared about Kathy. Margo is just a girl, he kept telling himself. A rape victim. Who suffered her entire life. And yet she still managed to be strong. He tried to convince himself that's all it was.

So far it wasn't working.

Elliot decided to use the tape. He turned the knob to the interrogation room. Margo was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

* * *

Cameron stormed into the bathroom so quickly the tile cracked behind the heavy door. She ran into the first stall and vomited her heart out. Her throat closed off as everything spilled out. Her esophagus burned. But finally it all came to an end. She sat back on the floor and cried. She slammed her head against the wall of the stall, trying to force the memories out of her head. The memory of her rape...

She was only thirteen at the time, why did it have to happen? She didn't do anything wrong. She was walking home from school when suddenly she was being pulled into an alley, and had some sort of cloth pushed over her mouth and nose. She blacked out, the next thing she remembers is being handcuffed to a bed in a dark cluttered storage locker. When a man walked up to her. She couldn't see his face well but it didn't mean she couldn't see it.

Cameron sat on the tiles remembering how a complete stranger forcibly took her virginity. Remembering the excruciating pain she felt in her entire body. She remembered how he pushed a needle in her arm, how he kept her handcuffed to that bed for twenty-nine days. And of course, his last promise to her.

"I'll find you, I promise."

Those words haunted Cameron to this day. She had eight locks on her front door at home, including a combination lock. She freaked when a lock broke on her window. Her security system was linked directly to the Missing Persons Unit, thanks to an ex boyfriend. She was more paranoid than half the people at Bellevue.

She didn't know if she could do this job. In the short time she was at Special Victims an eight year old girl was raped, exploited, kidnaped and imprisoned in a hole in the wall, she herself was shot and nearly killed, and now she's being forced to watch over two hundred video recorded tapes of a girl's continued rape. As much as she hated it, she thought about herself during every incidence, especially after watching the first tape. Because she's been there. She knows the true pain of what a rape feels like. While her colleagues see this pain, are hurt by it, sympathize with the victims, they don't know what they're feeling. Cameron did. Which granted, could come in handy in this line of work, it was also hell on a person. She may not look that old now, but working here for too long and her childhood features will disappear under stress lines and gray hairs.

She sighed, then wiped away the tears. She had work to do, and she wasn't being paid to sit around crying about her problems. She checked her make-up before she went back into the squad room.

* * *

Elliot was getting nowhere with Margo. She kept denying any sort of abuse she got from her sister. "Margo, I can't help you if you won't talk to me," Elliot tried one more time, circling the room.

"I told you I don't want your help! I was never abused. My sister never abused me, my mother never abused me, why are you so intent on this?" Elliot paused. He knew he had to show her the tape. It didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He had no idea what would be on this tape. He just knew that it was Margo getting raped by Mary Ellen.

"Never?" He asked, preparing for the tape. Margo shook her head.

"Never!" Elliot nodded. He crossed the room to the small old television on a cart. Underneath it was a simple tape player. Elliot slid in the tape, turned the tv on and stepped back as the tape started.

* * *

_Mary Ellen looked much older than the thirteen year old girl in the first tape, the gap was missing from her teeth. Her hair was a light brown now, and it was straightened and layered around her face. She looked even more beautiful than before._

"_Well, its Mary Ellen folks! Can you believe it, I'm nineteen! I know I know, 'happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!'" she sang. "Well, I got some great gifts this year, but there's one gift I didn't get, and that's from my sweet little sister, who's grown to become a stunning beauty for someone so young. And the best part? She looks nothing like me, 'cause if she did, well that'd be creepy! But I'm getting ahead of myself. Shall we pay Margo a visit?" She wriggled her eyebrows again, just as she had on the first tape. She swung the camera around to reveal that she was standing in front of Margo's room. She quietly pushed the door open and stepped up to the bed. Margo lay wrapped tightly in her blankets. Mary Ellen pulled the blankets off. Margo was fully dressed. She set the camera down on the night stand, and started taking Margo's jeans off. She pulled off her panties, and still the girl didn't move. The younger Mary Ellen would have grown impatient and smacked her by now, but over the years she became calmer. She put her hands on either side of Margo's head and started licking her neck. Then she grabbed her hands and handcuffed them to the bedframe with fuzzy handcuffs._

_Margo finally woke up when Mary Ellen bit down on her ear lobe. Instantly she knew what was about to happen. She began to struggle, but her arms were stuck behind her head. "No!" she yelled. Mary Ellen laughed. She forced Margo's leg's apart and force her index and middle fingers in. Margo let out a small yelp. She tried pulling herself off her sister, but the further north she moved, her sister just kept moving with her. Finally, Mary Ellen grew bored and jerked her ring finger in. Margo shrieked. It hurt so much. No matter what Mary Ellen did, it was still painful._

"_Get off! Get off get off get off GET OFF!" She yelled._

"_I am," Mary Ellen responded jokingly. Finally she pulled her fingers out. Margo's body tensed even more, she knew full well what Mary Ellen was about to do. May quickly pulled her underwear off, but decided to leave her skirt on. She turned around and sat on Margo's face._

"_Come on baby sister, you know what I want." Margo started crying, but nevertheless opened her mouth and started doing what she had grown used to. The smell burned her eyes, so she shut them tighter, trying to think some sort of happy thought. She thought about school. She had an art project due. She liked art, she was good at it. But most of her drawings outside of class were all about the constant torture she went through at home. But those were kept private, not even her closest friends had seen those. She planned to keep it that way._

_Mary Ellen pushed her three fingers back inside their previous home. Margo panicked and bit down on Mary Ellen's protruding spot. She screamed and scratched Margo's vaginal tube. Margo wailed in pain. Mary Ellen kept at her job, despite her hand was being coated with blood. Margo knew she was expected to finish. She tried to be done as quick as possible but still her sister took an incredibly long time. Finally, Mary Ellen's breathing became quick and she ejaculated all over Margo's face. She coughed up anything that fell in her mouth. Mary Ellen got up and pulled her underwear back on. Suddenly, the girls heard a crash coming from down the hall. Mary Ellen ran out quickly, forgetting all about the camera._

_Margo lay in bed another moment, wiping her face off. Then she jerked up and pulled her clothes back on. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth sobbing. She could feel a scream coming, so she grabbed her pillow and pushed it against her face. It smelled like Mary Ellen. Margo let out a loud agonizing shriek._ _The scream helped a little. She felt sore. She felt betrayed. Her own sister, the very person she should be able to rely on was hurting her the most. She did it like it was nothing. And after all that, she expected to go shopping together or hang out, as if nothing had happened at all? Was she out of her mind? She threw the pillow across the room. Then she remembered, the camera is still on._

_She grabbed the camera off the night stand and quickly pushed the on/off button. The screen went static.

* * *

_

Elliot watched Margo the entire time. This wasn't the first time he confronted a victim with a video tape, their responses were usually refusing to watch the tape, crying, yelling, something. But Margo just sat quietly watching the tape, the tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Casey walked in.

"I know this is hard," she said. Margo's head still didn't move. "But you have to talk about what your sister did."

"What do you want from me?" Margo said quietly. Elliot wasn't quite sure if she actually heard what Casey said.

"Testify against your sister in open court." Margo contemplated for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Your sister raped you didn't she?" Elliot asked.

* * *

"Yes," Margo said, sitting on the witness stand at trial.

"What exactly did she do?" Casey asked sympathetically.

"She came to my apartment, when I opened the door, she punched me, hard, in the face. I blacked out. When I came to, I was in the stairwell. It smells and its dirty, most people don't use it. Um, I was handcuffed to the railing, as I got older, Mary realized I was getting stronger than her, so she started tying me down, rather than just holding me down."

"What happened next?"

Margo sighed before finishing. "She pulled out a purple," she paused, she didn't know what to say at this. "Plastic penis, and raped me with it." She wiped away the tears. "When she was done, she kissed me on my forehead, then pushed the penis in my mouth and plugged my nose. I couldn't breathe and ended up passing out. When I came to again, I was on the stoop, naked."

"Thank-you, nothing further." Casey sat back down at her usual seat. Mary Ellen's attorney, a public defender, stood up and walked right up to Margo.

"You told the police you didn't remember what happened that night."

"I was lying."

"How do we know you're not lying now?"

"Why would I?"

"Did you get along with Mary Ellen?"

"No."

"And why not? Because she was four years older than you?"

"Because she molested me since before I could walk!"

"Objection your honor, we are not here to discuss the witnesses younger years, just the past five years."

"Sustained, the jury willdisregard the last statement," Judge Petrovsky said, though obviously not happy. The public defender smiled.

"How did you get along with your mother?"

"Objection!" Casey yelled. "Relevance?"

"I'm getting to that your Honor."

"Make it fast. The witness will answer."

"Not well. She favored Mary Ellen over me." Margo said quietly.

"Did she ever abuse Mary Ellen?"

"Only me." Margo said, and instantly regretted it. The public defender turned to her.

"Your mother abused you?" She rushed.

"No that's not what I-"

"Was your mother the one that molested you?"

"No, Mary did!"

"So your mother never helped? Did she know what was going on?"

"Yes," Margo answered truthfully. She clenched her hands together tightly. Isabella sat behind Mary Ellen, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Do you blame your mother?"

"Yes."

"You blame your mother for you being molested, so this is her fault?"

"Yes!"

"Not Mary Ellen's."

"No, I mean-"

"Which is it, Ms. Palenti? Do you blame your mother or your sister?"

"Mary Ellen's sick, everyone knows that!"

"Who do you blame!" She stood up to the stand and put her hands on the board in front.

"MY MOTHER!" Margo yelled quickly.

"Margo!" Isabella jumped out of her seat and started yelling in Italian. Everyone else started murmuring different things. Judge Petrovsky smacked her desk calling for order, soon everyone had quieted except for Isabella.

"Mrs. Palenti sit down or I'll hold you in contempt of court!"

"How dare you say such things! I never did anything wrong! All I ever did was love you!" Margo laughed at the idea. Petrovsky continued to try to get Isabella's attention. "You betrayed me! How could you, your own mother!"

"You betrayed me!" Margo finally snapped and started yelling at her mother. "All my life you helped Mary Ellen do whatever the hell she wanted! Including hurt me! You showed her what to do, you made the movies, you bought the damn tapes! You held the camera!"

_Yey! Chapter 8 completed! I told you there'd be a video, and a trial_. _That one was longer than my last chapters. And I'm happy with it. I hope you are too! R&R, I'm sensing that people aren't reading this, and I gotta say it hurts. Please please read AND review. I could use the ego boost. Take care!_

_Bob_


	10. Chapter 9

This may take a while to update any of my stories, I"m having a bit of a problem with viruses and spyware. Sorry, but i'll do the best i can.

Chapter 9:

"You held the camera!"

The words rang through the courtroom like the bell atop of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Isabella _had_ something to do with all of this. Elliot, who had been sitting behind Casey, could hardly move from the shock. Fortunately it only lasted a moment.

Isabella seemed to be thinking the same thing as he, as she pushed her way out of the pew and down the aisle. Elliot caught her arm and stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned to face him with a look of utter disbelief. The look he had for her was rage and anger. He pulled her out of the courtroom.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Isabella yelled as Elliot pushed her into a private room somewhere in the courthouse. "You have no right to treat me like this Mr. Stapler!"

"Its Stabler!" Elliot yelled. He stepped closer to her. He had to use all of his will power not to punch her right in the face. "What the hell do you think you were doing! Huh! You let Mary Ellen rape Margo, your own daughter!"

"Mary Ellen is my daughter!"

"So is Margo! What she doesn't matter?"

"You don't understand!" Isabella slumped into the nearest chair. "Mary Ellen was five when I had Margo. Any one will tell you, Mary was a problem child. She attacked random students, she harrassed all the little girls in her class. The school told me either I get her help, or they'll kick her out!"

"So you had Margo so Mary Ellen could have someone to take her anger out on!"

"My husband left me! When I brought her home. He said he couldn't see me corrupt another life." She started to cry. Elliot didn't feel any sort of sympathy for her. If anything, he just got angry with her husband for leaving that girl with this woman.

"What's your point?" Isabella looked at him disgusted. As if he was supposed to pity her because she raised two children without a husband. Many women did.

"I was alone with a child of the Devil! I had to do something!"

"So you whored your daughter out to make your life easier!"

"Margo is not my daughter!" Isabella yelled, then became silent, realizing she made a mistake. She caught Elliot's interest.

"What do you mean?" Still she said nothing. "What do you mean?" he said louder, but still, not a sound. Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "What the hell do you mean by that!"

"I was a nurse!" She said finally. Elliot let go. She put her head down and continued her story. "I was frustrated trying to take care of Mary Ellen. One night, when I was on," she snapped her fingers a few times searching for the word. "Graveyard shift! A woman in labor ran into the emergency room. She was a beautiful woman, and when that baby was born, I knew that little girl would take after her." Elliot started to understand. "So, I thought, this was my way out. I personally took her to the nursery. But I never went, I went down to the morgue and grabbed a still born baby. They were very similar. And I put the dead baby into the crib and took the living baby home with me. That was when Mark left me."

"You kidnaped a baby to use as your daughter's play toy?"

"I had no other choice!"

"You could have taken her to a shrink, home schooled her, you destroyed an innocent girl's life!" Isabella leapt out of her chair.

"I will not send my daughter to a shrink! There is nothing wrong with her!"

"You're not that smart are you? Your daughter is raping a girl and you taught her how to do it!"

Isabella was fuming. She kept her head high, and Elliot noticed she wasn't the least bit ashamed at what she was saying. "I did nothing wrong."

"In this country, yeah you did," he grabbed her and spun her around.

"How dare you!"

"Isabella Palenti, you're under arrest for kidnaping. You have the right to remain silent."

* * *

"What do you mean she's not my mother!" Margo yelled. Elliot had just told her the bad news and she was taking it as well as expected. She was furious. 

"I'm sorry." He meant it. He wished he could take back these sixteen years, and put her back with her family. Or at least paid enough attention to see there was something wrong all these years.

"Please tell me your lying!" She searched his eyes for the truth. "Please!" A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Isabella kidnaped you from the hospital she worked at, you were a solution to her problem. She took you to be abused." Margo turned around. Elliot heard a distinct sob.

"Its not true. My mother's cruel, but not that cruel."

"Yes she is, I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but its true. Isabella kidnaped you so Mary Ellen could molest you." Margo turned back towards him shrieking.

"Its not true! You're lying! You're lying!" Elliot grabbed her wrists before she could start punching him. She tried a few more times, still yelling "You're lying!" Finally she slumped against him and just sobbed uncontrollably.

"This can't be happening." She said when she finally started to calm down. "Why me?" Elliot wished he could answer, but he couldn't. He didn't have an answer. Instead he held her close and rubbed her back gently for her.

_Wow, I know it was short, but hey! Give me a break, my poor character just got a huge shock. And besides, this story's predecessor, its next to last chapter was shorter than this one. So please R&R, really, it won't kill you. And it's a lot of fun! Really!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Casey was back in court, right where she belonged. This was her favorite part of the job, guilty verdicts. It made her feel as though she did something great, like she made a difference. It was one hell of a feeling.

The jury came back and sat down in there appropriate seats. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury have you reached a decision?" Petrovsky asked. The first juror, a middle aged African American man, rose to his feet.

"We have your Honor," he said, giving the bailiff a small slip of paper. The bailiff handed the paper to Petrovsky, she read it over quickly before handing it back to the bailiff who gave it back to the first juror.

"Will the defendant please rise." Mary Ellen obeyed. Her lawyer stayed sitting. "On the first count, rape in the first degree, how does the jury find?"

The juror unfolded the piece of paper. "We find the defendant," Casey braced herself. "Guilty." Mary Ellen didn't move, but her eyes burst in flames.

"And on the second count, possession of child pornography, how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant guilty." Casey smiled proudly. She knew it was an easy case to win, especially when the third juror asked that she turn off the video five minutes in the first one. But it still felt good. Mary Ellen Palenti made Margo's life hell, now it was her turn to live like that.

The judge set the date for sentencing. Casey grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the courtroom, her smile broadening at the sight of Mary Ellen sobbing. It just made the win all the better. Outside the courtroom Elliot, Olivia and Margo were waiting. At her smile they already knew she had won, but they let her tell it anyway.

"Guilty on all counts."

"The jury was only out for ten minutes is that normal?" Margo asked. Casey just smiled wider.

"Not usually." Margo smiled. A genuine smile. Casey was happy that she was the one that put it there. She may not do much, but she did make a difference in this young girl's life. She no longer had to be afraid to be found by her family. Next week she was arraigning Isabella for the kidnaping and facilitation of the rape. That made her bubbly inside.

"Congratulations," Olivia offered. Casey just nodded.

"Hey Margo,have you contacted your birth parents?" she asked. Margo's smile faded and she shook her head.

"My mom was deported and my dad died of cancer a good ten years ago."

"I'm sorry,"Casey said genuinely. Margo nodded.

"I'll be OK,I made it this long without a parent. I only had to give my boss a few blowjobs to do it." The two detectives and the ADa looked at her shocked and concerned. "I was kidding. It was a handjob." Casey smiled, Olivia rolled her eyes and Elliot shook his head.

"Well if you ever need anything. Feel free to call us." She handed the girl a card with her phone number on it before she turned around. She began to walk away when she was caught on the arm. She turned to see Margo standing there.

"Thank you." She said before walking in the opposite direction. The three of them watched her leave. Casey turned back around and walked away, leaving Elliot and Olivia standing alone in the middle of the courthouse.

"Going to spend time with your kids tonight?" Olivia asked casually as they began to walk out back to the precinct. Elliot felt a twinge of pain.

"Kathy's got 'em this week."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Visit an old friend." Olivia had no idea what he meant, but she was happy he wouldn't be spending the evening alone. After a case like this, you got to go celebrate with someone, going solo never ends well.

* * *

"Its a little funny," Cameron said, walking back to her desk with Fin right next to her. 

"No its not." he said, a little anger in his voice.

"Just what may I ask, are you two talking about?" Munch asked, sitting at his own desk. Fin and Cameron sat back. Fin was frowning, Cameron was smiling broadly.

"Fin took me by my place to pick up some files I left there," Cameron began. "Nikki, came up to me and told me my brother Gray was in his bedroom, "doing the nasty," her words, not mine, with his boyfriend."

"Your brother's gay?" Munch was a little surprised by this bit of news.

"Very. Anyways, needless to say I wasn't very happy at what my brother slash baby-sitter was doing in front of my five year olddaughter, so I went to his door, pounded on it till he opened it, and started screaming at him. Next thingI know, his boyfriend, who's like ten years younger than him, walks out, and Fin's jaw just dropped." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Who was it?" Munch asked curiosly. Cameron looked to Fin to answer.

"Ken." was all he said.

"Your son Ken?" The other two nodded. "So let me get this straight, your son, Ken, is dating her brother?" They nodded again. "What a coincidence."

"Its funny right?"

"Its not funny," Fin said still a little angry.

"Actually it is," Munch answered. Cameron smiled widely at being agreed with.

Fin was quiet a moment before he said, "I'm getting coffee." and he got up to leave, but the other two started shouting out what they wanted while he was out. Finally he left. Cameron leaned back in her desk in pain.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"I didn't talk much in homicide."

"Never would have realized that."

"Yeah, for some reason, people seemed to have a problem with me, I have a tendancy to be a smart ass."

"I was going to say an annoying bitch, but smart ass works too."

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Cameron, can I call you Cameron?"

"Well you could call me Henry if you wanted, but Cameron works too."

"Henry, I'm getting old."

"Getting?"

"The point is, I can't do this forever, as much as I would love to. I'm thinking about retiring. And Fin's going to need a new partner." Cameron wasn't sure if she was happy or sad by the news. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this. I can deal with a mass murderer who kills because he's bored. But, I don't know if i can do this kind of crap."

"You know, when I asked what's wrong, I didn't want a sob story." Cameron smiled.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

Munch pondered for a moment. "No."

"Glad your honest."

"Its your decision. But if you don't take the job, someone else will." Cameron thought about it, really considering this option. Could she handle this job? Would it completely kill her? She did like these people, but would she be able to last the standard two years?

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot. I'm not promising anything, but, not every case can be this bad, right?" Munch stayed quiet, and Cameron knew she was wrong. But she figured she could handle it.

* * *

Elliot didn't know why he felt the need to see her. He could easily turn around and go out drinking with the rest of the guys, like he usually did, but instead he was here, outside her apartment. A part of him told him to turn around and walk away, but the other part of him knew he wanted, scratch that _needed_ to be here. And he figured she could use the company. 

The place was new, she had just moved in recently. After what happened at the old place he couldn't blame her. The change would do her good.

He sighed heavily before he rang the buzzer. In a couple of moments, a head covered in dark brown hair popped out from behind the door, followed by a young and pretty face.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Margo asked curiously.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, I figured you could use the company," She smiled warmly. He smiled back. That's when he remembered the brown paper bag in his hand. He held it high. "I brought Chinese." She chuckled. He put the bag down, instantly feeling like a moron. Still she stepped aside, letting him enter. He smiled back at her and stepped over the threshold.

**The End**

_Tada! Did you like it? I hope you did! I hope there are actually people reading this, that would make my day. Well I am finished. FINALLY! Well I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to seeing other stories from yours truly! See ya!_

_Bob._


End file.
